


King of the roost

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playtime at the Mblaq house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the roost

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Sesame player is for.

GO and Seungho are wrestling on the floor. It had started out as a fight for the TV remote control but had degenerated in to less of a fight than just a way for them to declare skinship for each other. Thunder knows, from where he is watching from the couch, left to themselves they probably would start making out in approximately ten minutes. He looks up at the clock to start timing and hears Joon sighing from where he is sitting on the floor beside Thunder.

 

"How long do you think Byunhee hyung's shirt is going to last?" he asks Joon thoughtfully, watching the wrestling duo with an almost academic interest. Thunder is sure he just heard a ripping sound, but he might have imagined it. He does have a strong imagination. Joon laughs, tilting his head and bumping into Thunder's legs. 

 

"I want to watch TV damnit!" Joon exclaims, reaching out with his long legs and kicking at the wresting duo in the center of the room. 

 

"Go make out in your own room, you perverts!" He manages to make contact with Seungho's back. Seungho twists away while GO grabs hold of Joon's ankle. Thunder watches in amusement as GO tugs once, hard at Joon and Joon slides on to his back with a cry. Joon tries to crawl away as the hyungs make for him and Thunder buries his face in the cushion he's hugging with a laugh as Seungho jumps onto Joon's back and squishes him in place. Joon reaches for Thunder in a desperate plea for help.

 

"Sanghyun-ah, help!"

 

Thunder sits up as GO makes to jump on the pile. He slides to the floor and succeeds in dislodging Seungho from Joon's back just as GO hits. The weight of two hyungs on his back squeezes all breath out of his body and he wonders if his ribcage has been permanently dislodged from his chest as he feels Seungho squirming above him. He can hear Joon, safe from getting squished, pulling at the hyungs and yelling at them to get off.

 

"Get off him, you idiots!" Joon is yelling and Thunder hears GO's voice roaring at him to respect his elders. But it must have worked because the weight lifts off Thunder's back and he sits up, coughing and wheezing for breath. When he looks up, Joon is trying to fight his way out of a GO headlock and Seungho is sitting cross legged on the floor laughing at them. Except, Thunder can see Joon's face going red and GO has never known when to draw the line when it comes to tormenting Joon. He doubles over and coughs a little louder and suddenly the whole commotion comes to a stop.

 

"Sanghyun-ah…" he hears Seungho's voice, just about to the cross the line between laughter and concern. But before Seungho can reach for him, Joon is beside him. Gentle arms wrap around him and Thunder is suddenly pressed against Joon's chest and he breathes, feeling the weight of Joon's heartbeat against his skin.

 

"Sanghyun-ah." Joon's fingers comb through his hair. "I'm sorry."

 

Thunder knows the two hyungs are hovering near by, probably feeling guilty about their roughhousing. Thunder smirks to himself and lets himself enjoy the warmth of Joon's body.

 

"I'm okay," he whispers, knowing only Joon can hear. He feels Joon laugh, a sudden exhale of breath that ruffles Thunder’s hair.

 

"This is your fault!" Joon yells a moment later at the hyungs. Thunder stifles a laugh against Joon's chest, and listens to his hyungs defending themselves to an unyielding Joon.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Welcoming myself to a new fandom. Welcome, welcome. Let's have an interesting time.


End file.
